


drunk boyfriends (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

by laughaholic



Series: bmc x reader one-shots :) [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pansexual Michael Mell, Rich is great, awww, cute drunk boys, gender neutral reader, literallu everyone is gay btw, theyre so cute omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: You and the boys decided to have a night to enjoy yourselves after finals. The boys get drunk and you're left to deal with them.(The Reader is Gender Neutral)





	drunk boyfriends (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

You never signed up for this. Well, you did, but this isn't what you had expected.

Finals were over. School was over for the next two months and you decided to celebrate with your lovely boyfriends.

You all decided to go to your house where your parents said they'd be leaving for the the next two nights and finally letting you have your first sleepover with Michael and Jeremy while they weren't around. You were beyond thankful they were giving you this chance. 

Your dad gave you money to buy food and told which alcoholic beverages in the house were off-limits for you three to drink because he knows about your party plan ;))

 Once your parents left, it all truly began. 

 While you immediately called you're friends to come over, Jeremy began drinking the moment Michael set the pack of beer on the counter. You put on some music and everyone sat together.

The extra visitors arrived but that didn't stop the three of you to cuddle on the couch, just making it a bit less obvious.

Rich practically kicked the door down as he yelled "TIME TO PARTY" and ran inside putting everything down.

Jake, Christine, Brooke, And Chloe all entered behind him.

Finally everyone was here.

Food was set up in bowls on the Coffee Table and everyone sat together at the small gathering, just enjoying each other's company.

You took sips of your beer as you spoke to Christine. Christine was the only one who you felt was truly supportive of your relationship. Although the others said they were, you knew they didn't understand it and they were judging you but in the end they were your friends and they wanted to keep it that way. No matter what.

 "Hey Michaelll" said Jeremy dragging out the 'L' "Can you pass me a Joint?"

Michael nodded and took one out for Jeremy to make. You leaned onto Michael shoulder and upper arm as you continued talking to Christine. Once Jeremy rolled it, he put it in his mouth and looked at Michael, expectantly.

Michael took out his lighter and lit the joint and Jeremy smiled as he took a breath and exhaled the sweet sweet devil's lettuce and proceeded to kiss Michael's cheek. You kinda laughed at that, Jeremy would never kiss Michael in front of anyone except you unless he was totally out of it.

Michael blushed before taking out his own joint then turning to you "Y/N you want one?"

You thought about it for a moment, you weren't really into smoking, it wasn't really your thing, but you really considered it this time. I mean, it was the end of Finals and you had just began summer vacation. But in the end you shook your head "No thanks babe, I'm not looking to be drunk and high at he same time unlike you smart asses"

Michael smiled and shrugged "Suit Yourself" he then moved one arm around you and another around Jer.

"HEY PDA IS NOT TOLERATED HERE" yelled Rich almost falling over as he leaned over. Everyone laughed and the three of you blushed.

"Shut up Rich" you laughed as you drank your beer.

Hours later everyone was swaying to the music in the speaker. We were passing joints, eating food and making stupid jokes.

You were genuinely superised about the fact that you and Christine were the two people that weren't drunk tonight.

And you both talked while everyone did their thing.

Jeremy latched onto you "Y/Nnnnn"

"Hey Jer" you giggled "How you doing?"

"Yes" he replied, slurring "Share a joint with me"

"I don't smoke Jer"

"You won't have to smoke I'll just hit it then give you a smooch and you could breathe the smoke out your mouth and look hot" he smiled as he put his hands on your waist.

You blushed a little, you were honestly kinda flattered at how your boyfriend was honest about how he felt about you. Jeremy was always so quiet about his feelings until he's intoxicated then he's just all over you and Michael.

You shrugged and decided to it this once "Okay sure babe" 

"Ohmygosh yay babe let's party" he cheered and put his hand on your thigh, taking the joint in his hand.

"I'm gonna do it now, I'm gonna smoke" he said before taking in the joint for a second, once he pulled away you two kissed. You felt the smoke travel into your mouth and down your throats a bit. Once Jeremy pulled away you turned your head so he could see you and breathed out the smoke. Also doing your best to not cough.

Jeremy smiled "Ooh babe you look so good. Wow. You're so perfect"

You suddenly heard Michael call your name from across the room "Hey I want a turn!" You couldn't hold back anymore and you proceeded to cough at the joint as you blushed at all the comments.

You and Christine began to laugh at everything that was happening.

+++ 

The Night had ended and you were forced to take care of two drunk boyfriends that were all over you. 

"Thanks for driving them Christine"

"It's no problem" she said, smiling "The real problem is yours"

"Don't worry they'll be passed out in ten minutes" you said

"Now we won't!" Yelled Michael as he ran across the room with toilet paper unrolling everywhere. Jeremy watched and cheered him on "Yay Go MICHAEL!"

"Bye Y/N" said Christine "Thanks for inviting me"

"No problem, thanks for coming. Text me when you get home" you said, Christine nodded "Bye Christine"

You closed the door and sighed. This will be quite the night.

"Hey Michael! Put down the toilet paper!" You said.

"Noooo Y/Nnnn" he whined as he ran slower

You sighed before you got an idea. You walked over and pressed your lips to his. He smiled as you two kissed. You used his opportunity to grab the toilet paper from him and run away.

"Woah you have toilet paper!" Exclaimed Michael

"I think the Cheetos are alive" said Jeremy staring into the bowl.

You laughed a bit at that. Jeremy was beyond stoned and you were pretty sure he had smoked something Rich gave him and that was never a good idea.

"Jer did Rich give you something?"

"Yyeah it was like... PC... computer pill... PCP" he said looking at his hands.

"He gave you phencyclidine?!" You exclaimed "Christ..."

"I'm really... tired. Aaaah I want to- get to get away from the Cheetos!" said Jeremy as he held is head in his hands "I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it"

You sat in front of him "Jer listen okay?" He looked up at you "You're gonna be okay. You just need to drink some water and go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah maybe" he replied, yawning before convering his mouth "Ohmygosh are your parents here. We need to be quiet." 

You laughed "Don't worry Jer-"

"Shhhh" he said putting his hand on your mouth "Michael we need to be quiet or they'll hear us"

"Guys I promise my parents aren't home"

"Shhhh" said Michael as wrapped his arms around you "You need to be quiet"

"Guys" you laughed as Jeremy tried to slowly and quietly walk across the room "Alright you guys need to go to sleep"

"Five more minutesssss" said Michael as he held you and you from behind and kissed your cheek.

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away "Michael you need to sleep. Both of you need to sleep."

"Urrrghhh fine" replied Michael as he went upstairs to the bed. 

Jeremy was standing in the kitchen staring at nothing.

You walked over and took his hand, he jumped a bit and put his head over yours and hugged you. You smiled and hugged back "Jeremy you need to sleep"

"Okay"

You took his upstairs and they both sat on the bed. Once you got upstairs Michael was passed out and Jeremy was already falling asleep.

"Y/N"

"Yeah Jer?"

"Love you"

You paused and looked at him. Lying beside Michael, tired, and drunk, and high. You sat beside him and kissed his cheek "I love you too Jer"

 


End file.
